Weird
by Ohorat
Summary: Sehun pindah ke sekolah yang menurutnya 'aneh', ditatap siswa 'aneh', dan berteman dengan ketua OSIS yang juga 'aneh'. "Pinggul yang sexy, Oh Sehun." "Mau mendengar sebuah lagu?" "Hyung, siapa yang melakukan ini?" "Biasanya kau selalu mengucapkan kata manis sebelum aku tidur." "Aku selalu suka saat kau gugup seperti ini." "Itu lagu untukmu. Lirik itu, semuanya untukmu." -KAIHUN-


**OHORAT PRESENT**

** D**

Cast:

Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Park Chanyeol

Genre: entahlah/?

Rated: T

Author: Ohorat

**Warning: YAOI. Boys Love. Typo(s). Weird**

Oneshoot

.

.

.

Risih.

Pagi ini aku dibuat risih oleh seorang siswa penghuni kelas XI-3. Dia terus menatapku intens untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, karena hari ini juga pertama kalinya aku pindah ke sekolah Seoul of Performing Art School. Dia tak henti menunjukkan tatapan anehnya dari aku memperkenalkan diri sampai aku duduk di bangku ketiga di seberang kirinya. Dalam hati aku merutuki kelas ini, kenapa hanya bangku ini yang kosong? Dan aku harus rela dipandangi terus selama pelajaran berlangsung? Oh, no!

Kuberanikan diri untuk melirik ke arah kananku, hanya untuk memeriksa apa namja aneh tadi masih memperhatikanku atau tidak. Dan jawabannya ya, dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan anehnya. Oh, demi Dewa Neptunus, kenapa dengan orang ini?

Apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Apa tatanan rambutku buruk? Apa seragamku kumal? Apa aku bau badan?

Semua pertanyaan itu terus berputar dikepalaku. Rasanya ingin sekali melontarkan salahsatu pertanyaan kepadanya, namun lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengeluarkannya.

Mati kau, Sehun!

1 pelajaran sudah berlalu, dan itu berarti sudah 1 jam namja di sebrang ku ini memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Oh, leherku sudah sangat mati rasa. Bagaimana tidak? Sedari tadi aku tidak berani bergerak, hanya menunduk dan sesekali melihat papan tulis didepan sana.

Manusia seperti diriku memang tidak terlalu menjunjung tinggi yang namanya kesabaran. Apalagi sudah mengenai ditatap-orang-aneh-di-dalam-kelas. Setelah menarik nafas dengan berat, kuberanikan diri untuk menoleh dan bertanya, "Maaf, apa ada yang salah denganku?"

Entah aku harus senang atau kesal. Namja itu dengan muka datarnya menjawab, "Kau manis."

.

.

.

Mungkin aku harus kembali merutuki sekolah ini. Atau mungkin merutuki diriku sendiri karena memutuskan masuk sekolah baru ini pada hari Kamis. Jam pelajaran kedua sudah habis, dan sekarang aku berada di ruang ganti pakaian. Ya, setelah ini kami harus pergi ke lapangan untuk berolahraga.

Aku hanya berdiri mematung seperti orang bodoh, memperhatikan para namja yang satu kelas denganku itu tengah mengganti baju dengan pakaian olahraga. Bukannya aku tidak mendapat baju yang sama, aku hanya risih jika membuka pakaian di depan banyak orang. Oh, sial! Apa aku benar-benar harus merutuki sekolah ini?

Mungkin untuk saat ini tidak. 3 menit yang lalu, para siswa itu selesai dengan kegiatan mari-berganti-baju dan suasana ruang ganti pun sepi. Hanya ada aku, Oh Sehun.

Tapi tunggu, dari tadi aku tidak melihat namja aneh yang terus menatapku sepanjang pelajaran di kelas. Apa ia membolos di pelajaran ini? Ah, masa bodo. Kenapa juga aku mempedulikannya?

Cepat-cepat kubuka loker dan mengeluarkan baju olahraga yang bertuliskan SOPA di dada kirinya. Warnanya sama dengan seragam yang kupakai, kuning.

Ku angkat ujung seragamku dan hendak menariknya ke atas. Namun sebuah siulan nakal mengagetkanku. Aku terlonjak saat berbalik dan mendapati namja aneh itu tengah berdiri dibelakangku dengan senyuman yang... mengerikan.

Kurapikan kembali seragam yang baru tersingkap sampai pinggulku saat ia dengan ringannya mengatakan, "Pinggul yang sexy, Oh Sehun."

Aku masih tak percaya dengan perkataannya barusan. Bukankah itu kata-kata yang tidak pantas diucapkan? Apalagi kami sama-sama seorang namja. Oh, Tuhan. Dunia memang sudah terbalik rupanya.

.

.

.

Bolehkah aku pulang ke rumah sekarang juga?

Rasanya aku ingin sekali membunuh namja aneh yang baru ku ketahui namanya saat Choi songsaengnim mengabsen kami. Kim Jongin. Namja dengan tatapan aneh itu tiba-tiba merangkulku sok akrab dan berkata, "Aku dengan Sehun, songsaengnim!"

Guru olahraga yang memiliki wajah tampan itu menyuruh kami mencari pasangan untuk game di pelajarannya. Semua siswa maupun siswi di lapangan itu berseru mencari pasangan masing-masing. Sedangkan aku, lagi-lagi hanya berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh. Hey, ini pertama kali aku masuk dan aku belum menemukan teman. Jadi, wajar, kan?

Namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena si Jongin aneh itu memilihku untuk menjadi pasangannya.

Sebelumnya aku menolak. Oh, siapa yang mau berpasangan dengan orang yang sudah mengucapkan kata-kata tidak pantas padamu? Aku juga tidak mau.

Namun sepertinya nasib sial masih berpihak padaku. Aku harus mengalah dan merelakan tubuhku diraba, dipegang dan apapun itu oleh tangan Jongin yang kutahu ia sengaja melakukannya.

Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya sengaja, karena game yang Pak Choi berikan memang mengharuskan tubuh kami menempel untuk mencoba tetap aman di dalam lingkaran dibawah sana dari serangan tim lain.

Hari ini kau sial, Oh Sehun.

Dan hari ini kau beruntung, Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

Dapat kusimpulkan sekolah ini memiliki kelainan.

Sebenarnya aku belum terlalu percaya, namun setelah melihat adegan dua-namja-tengah-berciuman-di-toilet, batinku berkata sekolah ini memang aneh. Kau pikir saja sendiri, mereka berciuman di toilet sekolah, dan sama-sama namja. Apa itu tidak memalukan? Oh, sepertinya aku salah masuk sekolah.

Tapi, satu hal yang masih mengganggu pikiranku. Kim Jongin, namja itu selalu bersikap aneh padaku sejak aku masuk kelas. Bahkan terkadang, ia menggodaku dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Aku merinding melihatnya. Apa dia termasuk seperti namja-namja di toilet itu? Hey, aku masih normal! Aku suka wanita, apalagi Miranda Kerr. Siapa yang tidak tahu model sexy itu?

Kukira namja berkulit kecoklatan itu tidak akan melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi padaku. Salah. Hari kedua, ketiga, keempat dia masih selalu memperhatikanku selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Aku tidak bisa melawan, toh itu semua percuma karena yang ada dia akan tetap melakukannya. Sampai lama kelamaan, aku terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh-nya. Selama dia tidak melecehkanku, aku tidak akan melawan.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini, aku melihat Jongin menggoda siswa maupun siswi yang berjalan melewatinya. Ini jam istirahat, beberapa siswa memang menghabiskan waktunya di luar kelas. Dapat kulihat dengan jelas tangan nakal Jongin mengelus surai panjang salah satu siswi yang melewatinya. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia merangkul mesra pinggang seorang siswa yang sengaja ia cegah saat berjalan. Ya, kuakui namja itu manis. Mata yang bulat, bibir tebal dan merah, dan tubuh yang terlampau mungil untuk seorang namja. Wajar saja jika Jongin menggodanya.

Hey, ada apa ini? Sebuah perasaan aneh muncul tiba-tiba. Perasaan enggan melihat kemesraan di depan mataku yang baru saja kujelaskan diatas. Apa ini perasaan jijik seperti saat aku melihat dua namja di toilet kemarin? Atau hanya karena aku juga seorang namja? Tapi ada rasa kesal disana. Hey, sudah kubilang aku masih normal! Kenapa aku seperti ini? Aku masih normal...

.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah satu minggu kulewati, aku memiliki seorang teman. Dia Park Chanyeol, siswa kelas XII yang tak sengaja kutemui saat masuk anggota OSIS. Dia orang yang ramah, bahkan sangat. Tak heran jika ia dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS. Namja tinggi berkaca mata itu juga termasuk salah satu siswa pintar di sekolah ini. Aku dengar, dia pernah menjuarai beberapa olimpiade sains se-nasional. Hebat bukan? Sudah baik, pintar, tinggi, dan tampan lagi. Membuatku heran kenapa ia tidak memiliki kekasih?

"Hyung, memangnya kau tidak sibuk?" tanyaku saat menemaninya di ruang OSIS. Jam istirahat sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu.

"Tidak. Makanya ku ajak kau kemari. Mau mendengar sebuah lagu?" katanya terdengar seperti sebuah tawaran. Ia mengambil sebuah gitar lalu duduk didepanku.

"Lagu apa?"

Dia tidak menjawab, matanya menerawang dan mulai memetik senar-senar dari gitar yang berada dipangkuannya.

Bibir tebalnya mulai bernyanyi, entah lagu apa yang ia nyanyikan. Tapi yang dapat kudengar seperti ini,

_Maencheoeum neoreul bodeon nal  
>Sujupgiman hadeon neoui malgeun misodo<br>Oneuri jinamyeon gakkawo jilgeoya  
>Maeil seolleneun gidaereul hae<em>

_Museun mareul geonne bolkka  
>Eotteoke hamyeon nega useojulkka<br>Soneul geonneboda eosaekhaejilkkabwa  
>Meotjjeogeun useumman useobwa<em>

_Uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doegireul  
>Ajik jogeum seotureugo eosaekhandedo<br>Gomawoyo raneun maltu daesin  
>Jom deo chinhage mareul haejullae<em>

_Uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doelgeoya  
>Hangeoreumssik cheoncheonhi dagawa<br>Ijen nae dununeul barabomyeo mareul haejullae  
>Neol saranghae<em>

_Neowaui soneul japdeonnal  
>Simjangi meomchundeutan gibundeure<br>Museunmal haenneunji gieokjocha anna  
>Manyang seolleneun gibuningeol<em>

_Uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doegireul  
>Ajik jogeum seotureugo eosaekhandedo<br>Gomawoyo raneun maltu daesin  
>Jom deo chinhage mareul haejullae<em>

_Uri seoro banmalhaneun saiga doelgeoya  
>Hangeoreumssik cheoncheonhi dagawa<br>Ijen nae dununeul barabomyeo mareul haejullae  
>Neol saranghae<em>

_Uri seoro saranghaneun saiga doegireul  
>Jabeun duson yeongwonhi nochi anheulkkeoya<br>Baraboneun neoui nunbitsoge  
>Haengbokhan misoman itgil barae<em>

_Uri seoro saranghaneun saiga doelkkeoya  
>Akkyeojugo pyeonhi gidaemyeon doe<br>Neoreul boneun naui du nunbichi  
>Malhago isseo<br>Neol saranghae_

Matanya tak menerawang lagi. Kini dua iris itu menatapku, seolah semua lirik lagu yang ia senandungkan itu tertuju untukku. Aku pun menatapnya, menikmati lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

Satu lagi hal yang membuatku kagum pada ketua OSIS ini. Dia pandai memainkan alat musik.

.

.

.

Ajaib.

Entah apa yang terjadi dengan namja bermarga Kim itu. Hari ini dia tak memperhatikanku selama pelajaran, dia tak menggodaku, bahkan tersenyum pun tidak. Apa dia sudah bosan melakukan itu semua? Entahlah. Ada rasa senang dan juga... sedikit kecewa. Hey, wajar saja, kan? Dia orang yang pertama yang mendekatiku dan sok akrab denganku. Ya, walaupun sulit sekali mengganggapnya kalau ia adalah seorang teman.

Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah.

.

.

Sore ini ada rapat OSIS, mau tidak mau aku harus mengikutinya walau tubuh ini sudah lelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan buku pelajaran. Ini sudah resiko sebagai anggota OSIS, kan? Sedikitnya aku menyesal sudah mendaftarkan diri untuk organisasi ini.

Anggota OSIS yang lain sepertinya belum keluar dari kelas masing-masing. Di ruangan ini hanya ada Chanyeol, aku dan dua orang siswi yang aku tidak tahu namanya. Mungkin mereka kakak kelasku, sama seperti Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Chanyeol, sedari tadi dia menundukkan kepalanya. Seolah tak ingin menatapku saat aku mengajaknya berbicara. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa semua orang terlihat menghindariku hari ini?

Karena kesal, kuputuskan untuk memancing Chanyeol agar dia menatapku. Dan sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padaku. Namja berkacamata itu menatapku saat aku berkata padanya bahwa aku akan mengundurkan diri dari organisasi ini.

Ingin sekali tertawa saat melihat ekspresi terkejutnya. Namun kuurungkan saat kulihat sebuah memar menghiasi sudut bibirnya. Jadi, dia menyembunyikan ini padaku?

"Hyung, siapa yang melakukan ini?"

Dia sedikit mengaduh saat kusentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku terjatuh kemarin."

Terjatuh bagaimana? Jadi, dia terjatuh dengan bibir mencium lantai, begitu? Memang terkadang namja ini sangat bodoh.

Ya, bagaimana lagi. Aku tau dia berbohong tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksanya untuk berkata jujur. Dia juga butuh privasi, kan?

.

.

.

Jongin itu aneh.

Terkadang dia menggodaku, terkadang pula ia menggoda namja atau yeoja lain. Bahkan ia terlihat biasa saja saat tak sengaja kulihat dia merayu siswa lain dan dia tahu keberadaanku. Dia membelas pipi namja itu di sudut koridor yang memang cukup sepi. Lebih menjijikkan lagi, namja itu merona dan tersenyum semanis mungkin seolah dia adalah gadis remaja yang sedang dimabuk cinta. Oh, shit! Aku ingin muntah melihatnya.

Dan aku baru sadar, itu bukan namja bermata bulat. Haha, banyak sekali koleksimu, Jongin.

"Bagaimana tidurmu tadi malam? Maaf, aku tidak menelponmu." Kata Jongin yang terdengar jelas ditelingaku.

Si namja yang bersender pada tembok itu memainkan dasi milik Jongin sambil berkata, "Aku tidak bisa tidur, kau tahu? Biasanya kau selalu mengucapkan kata manis sebelum aku tidur."

What the hell?

Jongin tersenyum nakal sambil kembali mengelus pipinya, "Maaf, dear. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti malam.

"Benarkah? Aku akan menunggu."

Setelah Jongin mengganguk, namja itu pun mencium pipi Jongin sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan si playboy yang sekarang malah menyeringai ke arahku.

Aku sedikit terkejut dan gelagapan saat ia berjalan menghampiriku. Memenjarakanku seperti namja tadi. Oh, sial! Seharusnya aku tidak mengintip mereka.

Jongin menatapku dalam. Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafasnya menyapu wajahku karena jarak kami yang terbilang sangat dekat. Jantungku sudah berdetak tak beraturan saat ini. Ingin rasanya berlari namun lututku mati rasa. Jongin tidak pernah menatapku sedekat ini.

"Aku selalu suka saat kau gugup seperti ini."

Jongin hanya berkata se-_simple_ itu tapi membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar.

"A-apa maumu?" akhirnya lidahku bergerak juga.

"Mauku?" tersenyum menyeringai, "Menjadikanmu milikku."

Dan setelah mengatakan kalimat yang sukses membuat lututku semakin lemas, Jongin melenggang pergi sambil bersiul seolah hal yang baru saja ia lakukan adalah sebuah hiburan.

Jongin, kau menakutkan!

.

.

.

Tak biasanya Chanyeol mengajakku bertemu di taman belakang sekolah. Mengajakku makan bersama di kantin saja bisa terhitung jari. Aku bisa memaklumi kesibukan ketua OSIS.

Kami berdua duduk dibawah pohon rindang yang memang sering digunakan para siswa/siswi untuk bersantai selama jam istirahat. Cuaca siang ini cukup cerah, membuatku refleks menghirup udara segar sebanyak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol duduk disampingku dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya. Apa dia mengajakku kemari hanya untuk mendengarkan lagunya lagi? Kebetulan sekali, aku memang sedang butuh hiburan.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" tanyaku saat melihat memar di sudut bibirnya sudah hilang.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Wajahku sudah kembali tampan." Candanya membuatku tertawa. Chanyeol memang pintar mencairkan suasana. Itu sebabnya banyak yang bilang Chanyeol itu _Happy Virus_.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin mendengar kau bernyanyi lagi."

"Apa suaraku bagus?"

"Hmm... lumayan. Tapi tidak sebagus Justin Bieber."

Kini dia yang tertawa, dia tahu kalau aku mengidolakan penyanyi asal Canada itu.

"Baiklah, kau ingin lagu apa?"

Aku sejenak berpikir, "Terserah kau saja. Aku akan mendengarkannya dengan baik."

Chanyeol tersenyum sebelum jari-jari panjangnya mulai mengetik senar-senar itu. Lalu terdengar lirik lagu yang aku tahu jelas siapa pemilik lagu ini. Aku suga lagu ini.

_Seoro hamkkeil ttaemyeon nunbitman bwado ara ara ara  
>Jibeuro doraomyeon mworago halji molla molla molla<em>

_Ajigeun seotulleo naui modeun maldeuri  
>Ajigeun eoryeowo neoui geu munjadeuri<br>Sajeoneul pyeolchigo hanassik want to know want to know i don't know_

Kutatap matanya yang tengah menatapku juga. Dia selalu seperti ini jika menyanyi didepanku. Seolah matanya berbicara, seolah semua lirik itu hanya untukku.

_I'm sending 1-4-3 geuljaron ajik jeondari andwae  
>Sending 1-4-3 dansunhan sutjanoriga anya<br>I love you 1-4-3 neoneun 4-8-6  
>Sending 1-4-3 neomu dareuji<br>Sending 1-4-3 ajik eoryeopji  
>Dansunhan sutjanoriga anya 1-4-3<em>

Aku terkejut saat lagu itu berakhir, saat itu juga kedua tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tanganku. Kulepas tanganku namun apa daya kakak kelasku ini lebih kuat. Malah genggaman tangannya semakin erat sekarang.

"H-hyung-"

"Itu lagu untukmu. Lirik itu, semuanya untukmu. Mungkin aku pecundang, hanya berani berbicara lewat sebuah lagu. Tapi itu tulus dari hatiku."

Dahiku mengernyit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Terlihat dia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Maaf.

Hanya itu yang bisa ku gumamkan setelah menolak pernyataan Chanyeol di taman belakang sekolah. Aku tidak habis pikir, kenapa ketua OSIS itu mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku? Kenapa tidak pada siswi-siswi yang jelas-jelas tergila-gila padanya? Kenapa bukan Krystal, si primadona sekolah? Kenapa bukan Nana, siswi yang baru ku ketahui menaruh perasaan pada Chanyeol? Kenapa bukan Sulli, Naeun, atau siapapun itu. Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang gila disini. Kenapa semua siswa disini saling menyukai sesama jenis? Kukira Chanyeol berbeda. Padahal aku sangat menghormatinya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya antara aku dan Chanyeol. Aku takut dia menjauh dan menghindariku. Hanya dia teman yang benar-benar baik. Teman yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri. Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa ini semua terjadi padaku?

.

Sebuah tangan menarik pergelangan tanganku saat aku berjalan menyusuri koridor karena bel pulang sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Aku terkejut bukan main melihat siapa yang sudah menarikku seenak jidatnya. Jongin, namja aneh itu pelakunya. Ia membawaku ke sebuah ruangan yang kuduga itu adalah kelas X. Dia mendorongku membuat pintu kelas tertutup lalu memenjarakanku seperti kemarin. Wajahnya masih terlihat menyebalkan seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku!"

Aku berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangannya disamping kanan-kiri kepalaku. Ini terlalu erat.

Jongin menyeringai, "Aku senang kau menolak ketua OSIS itu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau ingat dengan memar di sudut bibirnya?"

Aku tertegun, jangan-jangan...

"Aku yang memukulnya. Dia sudah mengganggu apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku."

Kesal, itu yang kurasakan sekarang. Aku baru tahu Jongin seperti ini. Egois, tempramental, dan berbahaya. Aku mulai berontak, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangannya yang mungkin sudah membuat garis merah di kedua tanganku. Namun Jongin tetaplah Jongin. Egois, ia tak mau membiarkanku lepas begitu saja.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa kau tidak sadar selama ini aku menyukaimu?"

Deg!

Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!

"Aku tahu kau tidak seperti mereka yang berhasil kugoda, kau tidak seperti Chanyeol dan kau tidak seperti aku," ia kembali menyeringai, "Maka dari itu, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku. Seutuhnya, Oh Sehun."

"Kau sudah gila!"

"Ya, kau benar. Dan itu karenamu."

Namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya ditelingaku dan berbisik, "Aku mencintaimu."

Kupejamkan erat mataku, bermaksud untuk tidak terhipnotis oleh bisikannya. Tapi itu malah menjadi petaka bagiku. Saat itu juga, Jongin menciumku membuatku ingin sekali menendangnya tapi lagi-lagi lutut ini terasa lemas. Ia selalu berhasil melumpuhkan semua syaraf di tubuhku.

Tiba-tiba perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Aku merasa senang saat ia mengungkapkan perasaannya, aku merasa senang saat ia menciumku, aku merasa senang saat bersamanya. Apa ini perasaan yang salah? Apa seharusnya aku tidak merasakan ini?

Kurasakan ciuman itu semakin dalam. Jongin terus melahap bibirku seolah ingin menghabiskannya sekarang juga. Satu hal lagi yang baru ku ketahui dari Jongin, dia adalah _good kisser_. Aku menyukainya.

Jongin melepas tautan kami. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan tersenyum menatapku. Sedangkan aku masih mengatur nafasku, ciumannya benar-benar hampir membunuhku.

Ada perasaan kecewa saat Jongin tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkanku setelah seenak jidatnya dia menciumku. Tapi, kenapa lidah Jongin masih terasa dimulutku? Apa karena ini pertama kali? Tidak, ini bukan lidah Jongin. Ini...

"Cincin?"

Aku terkejut setelah mengambil benda asing dimulutku tadi. Kenapa ada cincin dimulutku? Apa jangan-jangan Jongin yang memberikannya saat ciuman tadi?

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah ukiran di dalam cincin berwarna silver yang kupegang. Dan hatiku kembali menghangat setelah membacanya. Apa Jongin yang membuatnya?

'YOU'RE MINE'

.

.

.

**E N D**

.

.

.

Gak akan banyak cuap2(?)

Ini ff oneshoot-ku yang baru lagi. Aku gak ada niat dan gak bermaksud mencoreng nama sekolah SOPA. Sumveh, ana zuzur(?)

So, kalo udah baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kotak **review** ^^

Jangan jadi hantu ^^

Annyeong!

_Nb: lagu yang pertama itu lagunya Jung Yong Hwa – Banmal Song, dengerin coba, enak lho(?)_


End file.
